37th Helicopter Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Squadron |role= Missile Field Support Search and Rescue |size= |command_structure= Air Force Global Strike Command |current_commander= |garrison= F.E. Warren Air Force Base, Wyoming |battles= Korean War Vietnam War |decorations= Presidential Unit Citation Air Force Outstanding Unit Award Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with palm |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=37th Helicopter Squadron emblem (approved 30 November 1988) |identification_symbol_2='FE' |identification_symbol_2_label=Tail Code }} The 37th Helicopter Squadron (37 HS) is a United States Air Force unit assigned to the 90th Operations Group located at Francis E. Warren Air Force Base, Wyoming. The unit is tasked with flight operations in support of the operation and security of F.E. Warren's intercontinental ballistic missile complex as well as search and rescue missions. The unit operates the UH-1N Huey helicopter. History Performed search, rescue, and recovery missions in the Far East and in Southeast Asia. Since activation in 1973, unit performs nuclear convoy security and missile site support at Francis E. Warren AFB. Unit also flies numerous search, rescue and medical evacuation sorties. Lineage * Constituted as the 37th Air Rescue Squadron on 17 October 1952 : Activated on 14 November 1952 : Inactivated on 8 May 1955 * Redesignated 37th Aerospace Rescue and Recovery Squadron and activated on 14 December 1965 (not organized)From 1959 to 1968 units that had been "activated" were not assigned personnel or equipment until they were "organized". Ravenstein, p. 301. : Organized on 8 January 1966 : Inactivated on 29 December 1972 * Activated on 1 October 1973 * Redesignated 37th Air Rescue Squadron on 1 June 1989 * Redesignated 37th Rescue Squadron on 1 February 1993 * Redesignated 37th Rescue Flight on 1 May 1993 * Redesignated 37th Helicopter Flight on 1 May 1998 * Redesignated 37th Helicopter Squadron on 21 October 2005 Assignments * 3rd Air Rescue Group: 14 November 1952 - 8 May 1955 * Military Airlift Command: 14 December 1965 (not organized) * 3rd Aerospace Rescue and Recovery Group: 8 January 1966 * 41st Aerospace Rescue and Recovery Wing: 20 August 1972 - 29 December 1972 (remained under operational control of 3rd Aerospace Rescue and Recovery Group) * Aerospace Rescue and Recovery Service: 1 October 1973 * 39th Aerospace Rescue and Recovery Wing: 1 July 1978 * 41st Rescue and Weather Reconnaissance Wing: 1 February 1987 * Air Rescue Service: 1 August 1989 * 90th Operations Group: 1 February 1993 – present (attached to 20th AF Helicopter Operations Group (Provisional) after 1 August 2014) Stations * Komaki Air Base, Japan, 14 November 1952 * Yokota Air Base, Japan, 23 July 1954- 8 May 1955 * Da Nang Air Base, South Vietnam, 8 January 1966 - 29 December 1972 * Francis E. Warren Air Force Base, Wyoming, 1 October 1973 – present Aircraft * Boeing SB-29 Superfortress (1952-1955) * Douglas SC-47 Skytrain (1952-1954) * Lockheed HC-130 Hercules (1966) * Grumman HU-16 Albatross (1966-1967) * Sikorsky HH-3 Jolly Green Giant (1967-1970) * Sikorsky HH-53 Super Jolly Green Giant (1970-1972) * Kaman HH-43 Huskie (1971-1972) * Bell UH-1 Iroquois (1973–present) * Bell HH-1 Iroquois (1974-1993) * Bell TH-1 Iroquois (1974-1987) See also * List of United States Air Force helicopter squadrons * List of United States Air Force rescue squadrons * List of C-47 Skytrain operators * List of C-130 Hercules operators References Notes Bibliography * Category:Military units and formations in Wyoming Category:Helicopter squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1952